


Realisations

by Tor_88



Series: Letter for Beecher [2]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tor_88/pseuds/Tor_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been days since Keller sent his letter to Tobias, he made sure it got there.<br/>He's frustrated that he has had no reply, a few days can seem like life time to Keller.<br/>He is in no mood to play games. He just wants his Toby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realisations

Toby,  
Look I’m sorry. Ok. I’m fucking sorry. Shit I didn’t know what to expect when I was brought here. I thought it would just pass the time. For fuck sake I never thought I would actually feel something like this...

Fuck what it is going to take for you to forgive me. I can’t stick being away from you. All of those moments....alone...in the dark. Oh Christ that kiss sent electric through me, not like all of the others.

Why does everything have to remind me of you? I can’t even get up in the morning without seeing your intoxicating body by the sink. Fuck...fuck...fuck  
Look I am throwing everything on the line here, you have done that to me. I was quiet happy fucking with people’s minds; I`m not used to someone doing that to me. I hate this. I hate you! Cocksucker! Prag! Asshole!

Just tell me what I need to do to fix this, I`m good at fixing things. Why did it have to be you Vern fucked with? Why couldn’t he have fucked a weakling? I could have worked with that. It would have been quicker as well. You know I LOVE to wrestle. No I had to talk to you, get to know you; I was fucked from that moment on, it was only a matter of time.

It’s not like I broke your legs. That was all Vern’s idea. I only wanted to rough you up, because you look sexy after a bit of rough and tumble. Why do you think we had so many sessions?

I know you got my letter, this time I expect a reply. I`ve used too much sway with the hacks for you to ignore me. 

I`ll be waiting  
K


End file.
